There For You
by SamLicker81
Summary: Dean/Cas schmoop.


Dean was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, staring at the program on the TV. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on; just trying to pass the time, so when Cas appeared next to the bed, out of nowhere and inquired about what he was watching Dean shrugged and shut off the TV. It was raining and in the small motel the sound of rain beating against the window had a soothing sound to it. Cas slipped out of his damp trench coat and suit jacket to lay them on the chair next to the night stand. "So what granted this surprise visit?" Dean was more than happy to see his angel and didn't really care what the reason was but asked out of courtesy.

"Would simply missing you suffice?" Cas tilted his head to the side and smiled. Well as much of a smile as he had ever come to; a rare sweet smirk that tugged at the left corner of his mouth. Dean loved that face and returned with a brilliant smile, teeth flashing, as he reached up tugging Cas down so that he was kneeling on the bed in front of Dean. Dean pushed up off the bed to meet Cas' lips in a soft, smooth kiss, hand cupping his cheek. When he was released Cas breathed out a sigh of contentment which made Dean smile even more.

"I would say that's a good enough reason." They met in another kiss, shifting from the awkward position so that Dean was now hovering over Cas, slowly pressing their bodies together. He trailed kisses now his neck, only stopping to undo the top button and take off Cas' signature tie, tossing it over his head. Cas began bringing Dean's shirt over his head but was stopped when Dean quickly bent down to steal another kiss. Cas couldn't complain about the obstruction, as much as he wanted to get Dean's shirt off he loved being kissed by him even more. Shirt final off, they resumed their kissing, tongues sliding lazily together and caressing each other, Dean trailing hands down Cas' sides, and Cas' fingers lightly brushing against the handprint on Dean's shoulder, sending a small ripple of happiness through Dean's body. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean pressing their bodies closer together with need making Dean chuckle into their kiss.

"If you want _that_ Cas these pants are going to need to come off at some point or else this is going to be very difficult." Dean was making a light joke but Cas returned the comment with a hand pressing against the front on Dean's jeans, making him groan. There were fingers fumbling with belts, buttons and zippers for a few minutes but finally they were both divulged of everything, shoes being kicked off and a pile of slacks and denim formed at the end of the bed. The skin on skin contact made Cas' body shudder and his breathing hitched as Dean worked him to be ready. Dean planted kisses everywhere he could reach on Cas and when one small nip to his ear produced a needy moan he lined up their hips and pushed gently and slowly into Cas, groaning deep in his throat at Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, covering the mark he made.

"Ca—" Dean was cut off when Cas gripped down tight on the handprint, "_Cas._" he moaned and began moving earnestly, rocking his hips back and forth and earning little moans from Cas who's eyes fluttered with Dean's steady pace. They kept at it for what seemed like eternity, chests pressed up against each other, fingers digging into hips and back with a particularly deep push. Cas was relentless with keeping Dean's mouth on his, savouring every single kiss, sucking at Dean's bottom lip and catching it in between his teeth every once in a while. The only time their lips broke from a kiss was when Cas panted out Dean's name as he reached closer and closer.

"Dean, I… I. _Nnn_ Dean." Cas clasped his arms around Dean's back, forehead pressed into his neck and Dean rocked his hips into him faster, hitching to the side with every other thrust. Cas kept up with the little whimpers, which were doing Dean in hearing his angel make those breathy noises, and finally, when Dean leaned his mouth close to Cas' ear and whispered, "Love you two." it was over. Dean caught Cas' lips in a last kiss and when Cas' back finally met down with the bed again Dean rolled over on his side, propped up by his arm, staring down at Cas.

"So, got to rush off to fight a big bad angel war?" Dean tried to sound like it didn't bother him but moments like this never lasted that long before Cas sensed he was needed elsewhere, however Dean loved every single second of them when they did happen. Cas rolled and curled towards Dean's chest, arm draped over his hip and face nuzzled in his neck,

"I wish I could stay right like this forever." He was sleepy, Cas was doing that lately, taking little cat naps, and was already drifting off against Dean. Dean pressed his lips into the top of Cas' hair and whispered back,

"We can if you like." Cas hummed in agreement as Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Cas, bringing him as close to him as possible, never wanting to let go.

As if Cas would ever let him.


End file.
